User blog:THEJJRAT/Kleptomania
Items bought/looted in bulk throughout the chain. Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Chloe is a kleptomaniac and a proud packrat, as you can see. Descriptions are from the Strategy Wiki and Wookieepedia, with some rewording. Armor *Davik's war suit: Davik spent lavishly on his safety, and many a bounty hunter ended up dead in the streets for underestimating both his will to live and the protective qualities of his armor. *Calo Nord's Battle Armor: Commissioned by Calo Nord, this armor was based on heavily modified Mandalorian designs. The maker was killed to appease Nord's ego, ensuring his suit would forever be unique. *Bonadan alloy heavy suit: Developed by Bonadan, this crimson armor offered solid protection in a wide variety of combat scenarios, given the heavy material used in its construction. *Massassi ceremonial armor: Long-term domination by the Sith has erased the memory of the Massassi rituals for which this armor was designed, but it retains its effectiveness on the battlefield regardless. *Echani Fiber Armor: Many elite Echani duelists use armor of this type, though its adaptability has made it popular with professional soldiers and bounty hunters alike. *Light exoskeleton: A relatively new type of power-assisted armor, this suit mimics the major muscle movements of the wearer with mechanical impulses, resulting in greater strength and faster reaction times. *Baragwin shadow armor: A specialty of the Baragwin, this modifiable suit has advanced adaptive camouflage technology that, when combined with a stealth generator, allows it to blend in nearly seamlessly with the background when viewed from any direction. It is generally only sold to respected governments, but a number have found their way into more disreputable distribution channels. *Environmental Bastion Armor: A modified environmental suit, this armor gives the wearer complete protection from the elements as well as superior combat protection. With additional enhancements, it can be converted into a completely contained environmental system and shield the wearer from outside radiation as well. *Exar Kun's Light Battle Suit: Attributed to Exar Kun, this armor may well have been worn by the Dark Lord prior to his defeat. He was rarely without considerable, yet flexible, personal armor. *Jamoh Hogra's Battle Armor: Jamoh Hogra was a Zabrak mercenary who feared for his life after a raid on a Sith dreadnaught. He spent a fortune on his personal armor, only to be killed while in the bath. *Cassus Fett's Battle Armor: The armor of Cassus Fett, the most wanted man in known space. Famous for killing the captain of a flagship Republic frigate at the Battle of Jaga's Cluster, he is presumed dead. *Verpine Zal Alloy Mesh: Using the highly expensive Zal alloy, the Verpine have developed a suit without peer. The only thing greater than the protective capabilities of this armor is the price. Weapons *Bendak's Blaster: This blaster belonged to Bendak Starkiller, a duelist legendary on Taris. It is a highly adaptable weapon, and is definitely of better quality than any standard issue pistol. *Jurgan Kalta's Carbine: The Zabrak mercenary Jurgan Kalta commissioned this rifle, a weapon he liked to think of as "amusingly destructive." *Sith Sniper Rifle x2: Despite its effectiveness, these modified blaster rifles are not often employed by the Sith. They prefer to engage their enemies up close and personal. *Chuundar's Bowcaster: Chuundar's personal weapon is a bowcaster with some unusual Czerka modifications. Most Wookiees would likely not appreciate such outside influence. *Zaalbar's Bowcaster: This was Zaalbar's personal bowcaster. It is now used by Mission in his honor. *Ion Rifle: Any well-stocked militia usually has stores of ion rifles in reserve. They aren't much use against the living, but if the enemy has battle droids these weapons become essential. *Baragwin Ion-X Weapon: This weapon is an experimental Baragwin design that has been extensively modified by Suvam Tan. He has incorporated what he describes as a 'shaped-energy' delivery system into the weapon, which allows it to deliver concussive force on impact in addition to the weapon's normal energy discharge. Upgrades to the weapon could potentially greatly increase both its impact force and its penetration. Lightsabers *Sith Lightsaber: This lightsaber is quite intricate in its design, the hilt covered in delicate runes and inlaid with black markings. No doubt the purpose of the weapon is primarily ceremonial, though it certainly seems to perform as a lightsaber should. *Short Lightsaber: Lightsabers can come in shorter styles, often used in the off hand during two-weapon fighting. As in larger versions, different focusing crystals can produce additional effects. *Malak's Lightsaber Lightsaber Crystals *Krayt Dragon Pearl: Taken from the gullet of a krayt dragon, this crystalline "pearl" appears to have refractory qualities that might allow it to function as a lightsaber crystal once properly adapted. *Crystal, Red x10: A facetted crystal used in the constructing of a lightsaber. It glows faintly with an inner red light. *Crystal, Opila: Found in the asteroid fields of the Fyrth system, this crystal can be used in lightsaber construction to produce an intense beam that seems extraordinarily quick to the cut. *Crystal, Phond: The strange byproduct of rare impurities bonding during the making of certain alloys and some random external condition, this crystal produces a fiercely burning lightsaber beam. *Crystal, Sigil: Mined in the Sigil System, this crystal is a costly but valued addition to a lightsaber. It produces a fiercely bright beam that sears on contact, inflicting great damage. *Crystal, Solari: There are many famous lightsaber crystals spoken of in the history of the Jedi Order, though few are as powerful as the legendary Solari Crystal. An artifact of true light side power, only those Jedi who are pure in spirit can wield a lightsaber equipped with this gleaming white gem. *Heart of the Guardian: The Heart of the Guardian appears to be a magnificently shaped lightsaber crystal of unknown composition. Analysis has yielded inconclusive results, not being able to identify what mineral it's made of. At times, it almost seems as if it were alive. All known lightsaber crystals seem to have a strange resonance with the Heart of the Guardian, their properties being altered or enhanced when in close proximity to it. Additionally, energy focused through the Heart results in a beam of unique clarity and color. Accessories *Davik's Visor: Davik's visor is designed to enhance the user's ability to target and deal damage when using a blaster. *Circle of Saresh: To celebrate Guun Han's acceptance into the Order, his father commissioned the crafting of a powerful headband: the Circlet of Saresh. To prevent this spectacular gift from leading his son down the path of arrogance and pride - an all too real possibility given the Saresh family history - the circlet was fashioned so that only one who is a true servant of the light can use it. *Tulak Hord's Mask: This ancient mask, blackened with age, has an eerie glow and seems uncomfortably claustrophobic. *Marka Ragnos' Gauntlets: Ancient but still intact, these gloves appear to be made of black scales; they pulse with a dark power. *Medical Interface Visor: Similar in functionality to the Bio-Stabilizer series of medical equipment, this visor is designed to assist in the care and treatment of injured individuals. By providing constant data and analysis on the condition of the patient, this visor greatly increases the chance of survival of even the most critically injured of patients. Droid parts *Advanced Flame Thrower: Intended as a combat upgrade and not generally available to the public, this droid-mounted weapon can inflict a great deal of damage over a broad area. It is widely used by Republic forces. *Carbonite Projector Mark II: Like the basic model, this weapon uses a carbonite freezing technique to super-cool synthetic compounds hurled at a target, though more efficient projectors make it far more effective. Ships *Ebon Hawk *Star Forge Misc *Five Star Maps: I literally dug them out of the ground *Calo Nord's Datapad Category:Blog posts